


Way We Are Born

by EngulfingSarcasm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngulfingSarcasm/pseuds/EngulfingSarcasm
Summary: “There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man.” ― Patrick Rothfuss, The Wise Man's Fear.It does beg the question; If all wise men fear the wrath of gentle man. How much do they fear the inferno that is the rage of a gentle child, one that only knows pain?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Cana Alberona, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own rendition of Natsu’s character, since I’ve never been a fan of his dense and idiotic nature. Plus, I also want to utilise the potential of characters that didn’t seem to get much love.
> 
> Natza is a decided pairing, but I’m still on the fence when it comes to making the story a Harem one.
> 
> So for now, please feel free to leave any criticism and enjoy.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail.

The West Of Earthland|Fiore. X778, 16th July.  
York.

York was something different amongst the other pieces of Fiore’s kingdom.

There were no big cities, only the countryside and nature. Greenery becoming the most prominent feature of the land as any mage or traveller passed through.

Paths winded together for miles, stretching over hills and wrapping around the mossy stone of towering mountains. The dark green of moss that was painted along the mountainside would blend into the long grassy fields down below.

Those very same fields would continue on for miles until forestry, shrubbery and the like would engulf the path whole. The great forest of York taking over, nature hiding the lively village that lay deep within it’s depths.

The village could be best described as picturesque in both ways. Buildings painted mostly in an earthy brown colour, hints of green tracing along the edges and sides while front porches were filled with pots of daisies and roses, all healthy and blooming brilliantly.

A stream ran through the village’s centre, light currents languidly flowing down the slopes to form multiple tiny waterfalls that always acted as white noise. The locals and even the visitors lulled to sleep by the sheer serenity of it all.

Gildarts Clive would’ve loved to take it all in a bit more, but the casual chatter behind him managed to catch his attention.

“Mary!” A young looking woman yelled, her nut brown hair tied into a neat ponytail.

She was waving a hand over to a portly looking woman- who Gildarts summarised must’ve been Mary- that was sat comfortably on a rocking chair in her front porch, waving back with a pleasant smile.

“Have you heard about Jonathon?” The other, unnamed woman asked. Gildarts having to strain his ear, unfamiliar with the local’s accent.

“Ooh I know! Such a shame, in’t it? And with how attached he was n’ all.”

Gildarts had heard that name during his time in the village. _John? The local farmer?_

“He visited you didn’t he?” The other asked, filling a pot with a fair amount of fresh water. “After it happened?”

Mary nodded solemnly. “Yes, yes he did and… oh Eileen, he was so distraught. All his cattle, his livestock and his crops, gone!”

That sounded… unusual for a small village like this.

“Bless his soul.” Eileen said, bowing her head, a small moment of silence passing, hands clenching around the banister of her porch as she frowned worriedly.

“All done by Vulcans, no?”

 _Ah._ That made sense, Gildarts had heard about the rumours.

Mary’s grey brows knitted together at the mention of the Vulcans. “Mhm, they’ve been lurkin’ up North for some time now. Last night was the first time they directly attacked part of the village.”

 _That could be a problem._ Lips thinning, Gildarts was prepared to make a move on the Vulcans he was hearing about when-

“I was talking about it earlier when a young man came up to me- overheard our conversation, apparently- and asked us if we knew which part of the forest they where in.” Mary said in concern.

“Did he go?” Eileen asked, her head tilting sideways.

Mary hummed again. “Oh aye, he did. Even after I warned him as well. Couldn’t have been older than 13, yet when I turned to face him he’d already gone and zipped on up North, quicker than a roadrunner.”

The conversation continued but Gildarts had already started moving. Briskly making his way down the streets northward, nearing the forests ahead where the terrain started to rise.

The leaves began to crunch under the weight of his steps. Following the manmade path in the forest as trees started to spilt the rays of midday sunlight.

Gildarts picked up the pace. Veering off from the track to jump up onto a tree branch, immediately kicking off onto another one as he scanned the forest.

Gildarts knew, that by all means, a thirteen year old was very capable of taking out a group of vultures if they were well versed in magic. Like Erza or Laxus for example.

But considering he had no clue who this kid was…

Yeah, he wasn’t taking any chances.

Continuing to hop from branch to branch, Gildarts kept his eyes peeled. Looking all around himself and in the distance, pushing further and further into the forest and keeping an ear out for any strange so-

A shout caught his attention, followed by the sounds of fists smacking against flesh and the roar of angry flames.

Gildarts turned, just catching a flash of orange out of the corner of his eyes past a formation of tangled vines.

The ace wasted no time in bursting forth, ripping the vines to shreds, prepared to intervene…

Only to find something spectacular.

A young looking teen was high in the air, a dismayed Vulcan up next to him, attempting to correct itself midair, arms flailing uselessly as they both fell.

The teen twisted his body, pink hair falling to the side to reveal onyx set in stone. His fist ablaze with flames that bordered crimson, slamming the Vulcan’s meaty head and sending the hulking creature down into the edge of a rock cliff.

The creature’s head burst in splatter of blood, coating the rocks red while the rest of the body went limp. The dead weight dragging it down over the edge, falling past the cave opening and landing in the pile of already dead Vulcans below.

With a graceful flip, the teen landed back on the ground. His guard still up and his eyes still the stoney onyx they’d been since Gildarts arrived, scanning the area for any other threats.

Gildarts shifted in his crouched seat. _Maybe he can sense me-_

Before his train of thought could continue. An inhuman screech ripped through the settling forest, startling Clive and making the teen’s head snap to the cliff edge, quickly making his way over and peering down.

The last remaining Vulcan had attempted to quietly enter their cave, intent on making a getaway with whatever was in it, only to find a viscous wall of wind blocking his path that managed to grind it’s hand to shreds.

Clutching it’s stump and howling in pain, the Gorian failed to notice the pink-haired teen sucking in a large breath of air above, the move making Gildart’s surprise fade into a shock.

_A dragon slayer!?_

As if to confirm his thoughts, a bright crimson magic circle appeared before the kid’s puffed up mouth.

_**“Fire Dragon’s Roar!”** _

A torrent of powerful flames barrelled through the Gorian. Incinerating the magical beast within seconds and never losing momentum as it slammed into the corpses below, burning the useless bags of dead flesh into ash.

Abruptly, the fire stopped. Pinky snapping his jaw shut. Exhaling through his nostrils as trails of smoke exited the corners of his mouth.

Gildarts could only gape.

Whoever this kid was… he had to at least be on Laxus’ level of strength.

The teen’s gaze turned onto the Gildarts’ spot.

“Are you intent on staying up there?”

It was deeper than Gildarts had expected. Calm and composed, carrying across the distance between them.

Blinking in surprise, Gildarts couldn’t help but snort.

The kid was good.

He hacked the vines out of his way, pushing off the branch, bark splintering from under his feet from the pressure as he crossed the ravine- or graveyard- below.

He landed smoothly. Guild mark presented proudly as usual and quickly taking in the appearance of the dragon slayer before him.

It wasn’t shoddy but it had to be average at best; a black muscle shirt under a plain grey jacket with dew yellow trimmings, loosely fitted black trousers with matching black military boots.

Again, average but practical.

The teen before him looked mildly surprised. “What could Fairy Tail’s ace, Gildarts Clive, possibly be doing in a small country village like York?”

Gildarts chuckled. “So you know who I am?” He asked, cocking a brow in question.

“It’s hard not to.” The kid admitted. “Your reputation as a powerful mage has spread far and wide across Fiore.”

Gildarts felt a smile pull at his lips, pride bubbling in his chest. For both him and the gui-

“Even if you obliterate half a village before you take out your intended target.”

_And… it’s gone._

Momentarily the ace deflated. His gaze falling to the floor for a fraction of a second before snapping back up, his eyes narrowed. “Should I be glad my reputation precedes me…?”

Natsu shrugged. “It’s subjective. Are you glad people recognise your strength, or does the fact that you’re considered a destructive maniac by some bother you?”

“Huh? Did you just-“ Gildarts was at a loss between feeling offended and confused.

“What? Did I just question wether you ever feel concern for the damage you cause? Or if the magic council’s articles on you are true?”

Gildarts looked speechless.

“You read those!?”

Again, Natsu shrugged. “Only to amuse myself.” He replied causally. Making his way over to the cliff edge and jumping down, landing on the small ledge of the cave entrance. The wind barrier falling at the wave of his hand.

Gildarts followed.

“How can they “amuse” you? It’s just a bunch of old coots complaining all the time!” He exclaimed, landing with a small thump and watching as the teen lit his hand with flames, illuminating the darkness of the cave.

Natsu snorted, gripping onto the handle of a bag in front of him. “That’s exactly why it’s amusing. Watching old council bastards attempt to rein in those who have magic, of all things, is like politely asking a Wyvern to leave you alone.”

Gildarts stopped. Standing a few meters from the kid as he opened bags. The smell of dry dirt permeating the stuffy cave, all while the scene explained to him played out in his mind.

_It’s just supposed to be a harmless joke…_

But in reality, it was more than that.

The magic council really were lacking a strong grip on the balance of magic. The lurking threats that waited patiently in the shadows, especially the Balam alliance. All three gradually growing in strength as the years passed.

If anything, the council were more of a figurehead, now that he thought about it. Like one that said; “We solemnly swear we are completely and properly well equipped to handle the world of magic”.

Yeah… it was like trying to tell a Wyvern to leave you alone.

Gildarts chuckled, shaking his head in an attempt to pull his thoughts away from their worrying reality.

By now, the pink-haired teen had pulled multiple bags of crops forward. All wide and packed to the brim.

“They preserved this.”

Gildarts furrowed his brows. Taking two large steps to look into the bags, truly surprised to see the grown vegetables alive and well, even recently watered.

“Bait.” The kid said simply. Tying the bag in his hands back up and moving onto the next one.

“To lure the villagers in.” Gildarts finished, understanding in his eyes, mixed with worry.

The kid nodded. “Yeah. I suppose you’ve seen stuff like this before though, considering your… reputation and all.”

For a second, Gildarts just stopped. He just simply stopped… and stared.

The kid didn’t stop. He kept retying the bags, pulling the rope into firm knots all while a flame danced along his shoulder, letting him see what he was doing.

“What’s your name kid?”

And there it was…

He paused. Midway through tying a knot. Onyx growing contemplative, all while the rest of his face set itself into stone. Blanker than a sheet of paper.

Seconds passed. Long, slow and agonising as they crept along slowly. Gildarts envisioning the large handle of a clock, taking it’s sweet time to click onto the next numeral.

“Natsu.” He finally answered.

Gildarts’ eyes softened. “No surname?” He asked gently.

Natsu shook his head. “Can’t remember it.”

It was just a name, yet it seemed to unravel so much more of Natsu.

From the way his eyes had always been that circular wall of black. Even with an amused tone of voice, or a jollier one, his eyes never changed.

Looking into them was akin to staring into an endless void.

Natsu went back to working. Grabbing the sixth and last bag of the crops that were left, his face slowly sliding back into-

“Any reason your doing this, Natsu?” Gildarts asked, gesturing to the bags and out to the makeshift burial of Vulcans outside. Ironically the catalyst of their meeting.

Natsu didn’t stop. A magic circle appearing that matched the size of the bag, moving forward and engulfing the crops, sending them to a pocket dimension.

Subconsciously, Gildarts noted the Re-quip magic alongside dragon slaying and wind magic.

“A man had his crops stolen.” Natsu said abruptly. Turning to the now exit of the cave. “I’m doing this, all of this, because a man had his crops stolen by a beast he has no control over.”

He walked past Gildarts, all way the to the ledge at the entrance. “You can call it a good deed, but at the end of the day it doesn’t matter. Because I don’t need payment, credit or a reputation, I just felt the need to help an honest farmer out, so I did.”

Gildarts heard him jump. Natsu’s explanation bringing a small smile to the older man’s face.

 _He’s a good kid._ He turned around, gazing out the giant hole in the wall.

He followed him back out. Hopping back up the the top of the cliff, catching Natsu just as he was about to cross the ravine, back facing the ace.

At this point, the kid’s potential didn’t even matter. Because to Gildarts, all that mattered was helping Natsu, even if just a little bit by offering him a home.

Maybe then, he would be less of a failure as a human being, than he was before.

“Have you ever considered joining a guild, Natsu?” He asked tentatively, standing and gauging the reaction he would get.

The dragon slayer turned his head, glancing at Gildart’s through the corner of his eye before gazing off into seemingly nothing. “I’ve never really considered it.” He admitted, still blankly looking off into the distance.

Gildarts let a bright and energetic smile take over his face.

“How about Fairy Tail?”

Natsu’s mouth opened to respond. His eyes flashing in their first show of emotion;

Simmering hot rage.

It stumped Gildarts. But not because of what he was about to respond to…

But instead, the sheer intensity of that rage. One that took over his whole face, the veins in his neck starting to bulge and the pupils of his eyes becoming manic.

But before anything could come out. He stopped.

Natsu’s jaw snapped shut, the anger fading as his dark orbs became unfocused. Like he was lost in thought, something occupying his mind and swaying his go to train of thought onto a different track.

Gildarts could only watch. The sudden 180 giving him whiplash. All while still awaiting an answer, silently hoping for an affirmative one.

Moments passing, Natsu’s eyes finally refocused. Fully turning his body to face Gildarts, meeting the older man’s waiting gaze with a weary reluctance.

“I guess I could see what it’s like.”

Gildarts didn’t care that it wasn’t a definite answer.

Instead he thanked whatever it was that made Natsu stop and think before answering.

Because now, it was time for Natsu to discover his new home.

And hopefully like it…


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the third master, Natsu comes to a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, sorry. College work has been a bitch. But otherwise, I finally got this chapter out.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Fiore. X778, 17th July._   
_Magnolia Town._

Stumbling off the train, Natsu inwardly cursed ten times over the death trap that had brought him here. 

_I swear by Dagda I’ll get some sort of tolerance for this shit._

He didn’t even know if you _could_ build up a tolerance for motion sickness, but he was going to try.

A hand smacking him on the shoulder and a chuckle reminded him of Gildarts’ presence.

And the fact that he was in Magnolia.

_The_ city of Fairy Tail.

“Tough ride?” Gildarts asked. Pulling Natsu away from that particular spiral of thought.

“Hmm.” Natsu hummed absentmindedly, adding nothing after and silently waiting for Gildarts to lead the way.

This had been the repeat occurrence in any conversation since Natsu dropped off John’s crops.

His answers were short and curt, never speaking more than he seemed to deem necessary. Focusing on anything but his companion.

Gildarts shrugged and walked ahead, avoiding the small swarms of people that occasionally passed.

Natsu followed. Winding through the different groups of people, his gaze locked onto the heels of Gildarts’ boots, drowning out conversations that he could easily hear with the weight of his thoughts.

_Why_ was he doing this again?

He thought nothing much of Guilds in general, legal or not. Their fundamental goal was to rise in power and fame, boost their reputation with feats of power and claim the number one spot in the whole of Earthland.

Some had grander schemes laid out behind those simple goals and others were there purely for the financial benefit.

So _why_ , was he on the verge of joining _Fairy Tail_? 

Natsu could put up with the other guilds, but Fairy Tail was arguably the only guild that made every facet of his being churn in unabated rage.

So why? He was here because of what? Because of-

Natsu exhaled under his palm. His eyelids sliding shut while the brewing tornado inside of him abruptly dispersed into nothing, his shoulders sagging with the fleeing tension.

He knew the answer.

It was there, stuck in the memories that refused to stay buried.

His eyes opened again. The dark coal of his pupil dim, glimpses of pain and heartache floating behind the gritty wall of repression.

He could never forget…

_‘What!? I think Guilds are awesome! Hey! Don’t scoff at me! I know that one guy from- what was it? Fairy Tail? Yeah, Fairy Tail! He was kind of an arse-hat I’ll give you that, but I’m sure the others aren’t so bad! They’re probably reeeallly cool!’_

The voice that had once filled him with warmth, now made him want to claw his heart out of his chest and drop into the deepest part of the ocean.

But those words still stuck with him.

Which was why he was following Fairy Tail’s ace through Magnolia, about to officially mark himself with the Fairy Tail insignia, no matter how much it made his blood boil.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Attempting to distract himself with the sights Magnolia Town had to offer.

And Natsu had to admit;

Magnolia was a beautiful town.

There wasn’t a dull or grey part of the town in sight. A stark contrast from what Natsu had grown used to, with all the forever changing colours of houses they passed and the elegant looking cathedral in the distance.

While it may not have come close to York’s natural attraction, it was the absolute epitome of manmade structures. The work of average people with no magical power to aid them.

Natsu could appreciate that aspect.

But as his eyes wandered he couldn’t help but notice the stares they were receiving.

Or more specifically; the ones Gildarts was receiving.

They were looking at the ace like he was a ghost, or a walking and talking fish on land, whispering to each other and pointing in his general direction.

Natsu looked up at the mage.

He was entirely unbothered by it.

“Why is everyone staring at you like that?” Natsu asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Gildarts turned his head but carried on walking, more so shocked that Natsu had engaged in some form of conversation. “Huh?” He said confused. Following the small incline of Natsu’s head towards two people staring at him with surprise.

Realisation graced his features. “Oh, that…! Yyyyeah, I uh, my magic is quite… destructive…” Gildarts explained, sheepishly scratching his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Natsu stopped walking.

“Are-are you saying you… stampede into town and topple it in the process?” Natsu questioned, staring at Gildarts incredulously.

Gildarts nearly stumbled himself, swivelling round to frantically correct himself. “No! Not at all! The town announces my arrival and then I… uh… I come running down and the… the town… shifts to withstand my magic…” He explained, the wind in his sails nonexistent by the end of his sentence.

It sounded ridiculous now that he said it aloud.

And from the look of bafflement on Natsu’s face, he seemed to agree.

“I… what…?” He was literally speechless.

Inwardly though, he was torn between amusement and anger. By all means it was humorous, but what about the town’s that weren’t prepared for that kind of magic power? Did he make sure to keep as firm a hold on that lid as he could?

Because if he didn’t…

Unintentional or not, that was the kind of thing that left towns ruined.

Natsu looked to the ground. His brows bunching together and a frown marring his features.

Gildarts, feeling an uneasiness at the silence, decided to do what he always did.

“Though I have to say; those young ladies have quite the assets…”

His gaze had drifted back those very same young ladies. Gildarts’ perverted mind running rampant at the many things he could possibly do.

Only for an unnaturally strong hand to push him forward.

_“Guild now. Women later.”_

Gildarts grinned, stumbling a little as he got back on track and led the way again, Natsu close behind, sighing tiredly at the older man’s antics.

It was small, but it was there.

A spark.

* * *

_ Magnolia. Fairy Tail Guild. _

“So what do you think?”

Natsu had to admit…

“It’s impressive.” 

The towering structure that was Fairy Tail’s guild building was an imposing piece of work.

It was two stories high. A circular dome at the the top with a flag bearing Fairy Tail’s mark, while a banner sat below it, held up by two vertical poles and also showing off the guild’s insignia.

“Fairy Tail only aim for the best.” Gildarts started proudly. Arms crossed over his chest, subtly glancing at Natsu’s expression.

_He seems tense._

He wasn’t wrong. Despite being impressed, Natsu’s face was still as monotone as it had been for the past 24 hours. An angry look always lurking in his eyes, while the face was on the verge of scowling.

Keeping a firm hold on his magic, Gildarts clapped his hand against Natsu’s shoulder.

“Ready to be introduced?” He asked cheerfully. Looking down and gauging Natsu’s response.

And by now he’d expected a _lot_ of things…

And to be honest a dawning look of horror had been one of them.

One on ones Natsu could handle. They were manageable and he only had to focus on one pair of eyes and the questions could be stopped by simple signs.

But crowds were a whole different thing.

Add the fact that Gildarts had mentioned there would be children his age?

_Why did I agree to this!?_

But before he could even voice his worries, Gildarts had pushed open the double doors and quickly made sure he followed.

The dim sounds of conversation and hearty laughs that could be heard from outside came to an abrupt stop at the sound of Gildarts greeting.

“I’m back!”

The room went silent. Mugs settling down against tables, younger kids putting their playing on hold, conversation stopping as all the gazes of Fairy Tail’s guild members drifted over to where Gildarts stood, Natsu awkwardly by his side.

“Gildarts!?”

Until one person, with hair combed back and a beer mug in hand yelled out the ace’s name in pleasant surprise. His own shout followed by more.

“You’re back already!?” 

“It’s only been a month!”

Then a man smoking a cigarette with a fairly odd hairstyle spotted Natsu. 

“Woah!” He settled his mug against the table, pointing at Natsu with his still lit cig.  
“Hold. On! Is that a kid!? You brought a kid back!?”

“Is he yours?” The man with combed hair asked, wide eyed and leaning halfway over the table.

As the questions started pouring in, Natsu chose to stay quiet and let Gildarts deal with the onslaught of questions.

Yet alas, he hadn’t stood a chance.

But he still had a right to feel ruffled by the last one.

_Like hell am I this fucker’s kid._

Gildarts chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Pretty sure he’d punch you if the situation were different. He thought idly.

“No, he isn’t my kid or anything! Just a new addition to the guild.” _Hopefully._ He said, attempting to clear up the already outlandish assumptions lest Natsu feel overwhelmed and leave.

Or burn the guild down.

_He’d probably leave and then burn the guild down._

But Macao- the man with the beer and combed back hair- was looking too deep into it.

“Uh… isn’t that the master’s job…? Or something like that?”

Actually, never mind, he was looking into it with great perceptiveness.

“Yes! The master! I should go and run this over with him right now! Considering his approval is vital!”

Macao’s response echoed everyone else.

“…huh?”

But before anymore invasive questions could be asked, Gildarts had grabbed the confused Natsu and bolted up the stairs and right into the master’s office.

The rest of the guild blinked. Staring at the spot Gildarts and his smaller companion had been with nothing less than befuddlement.

“Did… Did I just hear Gildarts say the words: Master, approval and vital… in a sentence?”

Macao couldn’t quite believe it himself. “Yes, Warren. You did.”

While the older mages slowly went back to their conversations and their drinking, the younger ones sat in the corner focused more on the new arrival.

A girl with short white was sat at a table in that corner, nudging a taller boy next to her. “What do you think, Elfman?” She asked, nodding her head towards the stairs.

“I-I don’t know.” He said, unsure of how to perceive the new arrival. “He seemed kinda mean looking.” 

The little girl- Lisanna- tilted her head, white bangs flopping to the side. “Really? But he-“

“Ha! How can that guy be mean looking? He has pink hair!” A shirtless boy cut in. Having walked past when Elfman admitted he found Natsu mean looking. His face nearly spilt by the amused grin on his lips.

Lisanna turned to him with a glare.

“Hey! Don’t be mean Gray!” 

Gray chose to laugh instead. “What? I’m all for new members, but I just don’t think that guy is as scary looking as Elfman does.” Gray said, casually kicking his boots off and into the air.

“That doesn’t mean you can be mean!” Lisanna protested. Cutely pouting at the still stripping ice mage.

A brunette sat across from Lisanna seemed to notice Gray’s strange habit. “For the love of- Gray! Your clothes!”

Gray froze. Looking down at himself to find his body lacking a shirt or a pair of boots. His bare feet pressed against the cold wooden floorboards.

“Ah!” He squeaked, rapidly looking from side to side. “Where the hell are my clothes!?” He asked, turning around and still looking for his lost articles of clothing frantically.

“Move!” 

Only to receive a fist to the face courtesy of Mirajane the Demon. Sending him flying across the room and smacking against the wall with thud, to which everyone proceeded to ignore.

“Sis…” Lisanna whined in exasperation. Her sister’s tendency to hit a guild member without provocation slowly tiring her out.

“Hey! Not my fault the stripper was in the way.” Mira said, plopping down into the chair between Lisanna and Cana- the brunette.

“But you could just ask nicely for him to move.” Lisanna retorted.

Mira waved a hand. “Who cares anyway. What about this new kid?” She asked, looking from her sister to her brother. 

The youngest sibling brightened up. “I think he looks alright!” She said cheerfully.

Mira cocked a brow. “Really? Looks pissy to me.” She said nonchalant, shrugging her shoulders.

Lisanna nearly sweat-dropped. _Pissy? What does that even mean!?_

“I thought he looked kinda… mean, you know?” Elfman said shyly, looking to his sister for some better support than he got from Gray.

He should’ve known better than to look for that in Mirajane.

“Ha! Hardly. The guy’s got pink fucking hair!” Mira chortled. The corner of her lips tugging up into a smirk. Kicking her legs up onto the table and crossing them.

“Besides, he probably wouldn’t stand a chance against me.” She stated smugly. Ignoring the scoff from the redhead across the room.

Cana found that hard to believe. Even with Mira’s strength she’d been able to feel pinky’s aura from where she was sat.

But then again…

_Maybe that’s just me._ She thought. Shrugging and deciding not to say anything, well aware Mira would take offence to something that could even suggest someone was stronger than her.

Meanwhile, Lisanna finally decided to voice her opinion on Natsu. 

“Well I think he looks cute!”

Mira nearly fell out of her chair.

Elfman blinked at his sister in surprise.

Cana silently agreed.

Gray… was still on the floor, across the other side of the room.

Managing to stay upright, her feet falling off from the table. Mirajane looked at her little sister with disbelief.

“Really!?” She asked, Lisanna immediately shying away and her face dusting a pink, fully realising what she had just said.

Seeing her sister shy away, Mira’s gaze instead snapped over to Levy. A blue-haired girl with an orange band in her hair and a book in hand, sat across from her and in between her two friends Jet and Droy.

“Levy? What about you?” Mira asked, staring into Levy with frantic eyes.

Jolting a bit at the harsh voice, Levy looked up, peeling her eyes away from her book and timidly meeting Mira’s stare.

“I- I think he’s cute… yeah…” She answered. Barely keeping up the stare, seeing Mira’s eyes widened.

She couldn’t believe it.

“You as well!?” 

With now what had to be some form of desperation, she swirled around on her seat. Throwing her legs either side of the chair and sitting on it reversed, quickly finding the ponytail of red she was looking for.

“Red!?” She called out across the room, seeing Erza sat at another table, staring up at the stairs.

Mira was paid no mind.

_Is she ignoring me!?_

Predictably, that didn’t please Mira.

But while the Demon seethed, Erza couldn’t help but stare at the stairs with a forlorn expression.

The minute the pink-haired teen had walked in, Erza had spotted the scar on his neck. One that started at the left side, barely missing his pulse and disappearing down into the rest of his top.

It was so familiar.

A perfect match for the events of that night. The only night she could remember, the rest all one giant blur that she would rather not remember.

But when it came to that night…

The image was always there.

Cloaked in green, bright in the starry sky while the building collapsed around her.

The sounds of flesh being pierced roughly and the roar of pure anguish.

It was all there, lurking in the dark corner of her mind.

_And his eyes._ She thought. Those onyx orbs that were set in stone flashing in her mind. Hiding the whirlpool of emotions that boiled underneath his skin.

_They’re just like mine._

Whoever this new kid was.

Erza was determined to know.

* * *

_ Makarov’s office. _

Makarov Dreyar could say, without a doubt, that letters from the council were some of the most tediously time-consuming pieces of work he’d ever come across.

But then again…

He was personally glad that Mira had burst forth from her isolated shell, but hadn’t been prepared for how far she’d go when doing so.

She was talented, had masses of potential and would succeed if she could tame the beast that was her high horse. Mira’s arrogance caused far more problems than they did solve them.

The third master pushed the complaint to the side. Picking another from the unfortunately thick pile.

He sighed. The name he immediately read being “Gray Fullbuster”.

Again, had great potential and a righteous heart…

But his stripping habit was fairly hard to explain. Many had thrown in a complaint or two about the Ice Mage unknowingly strutting his stuff around town and only realising after he’d left his clothes twelve miles the other direction.

It _really_ didn’t help that he was a minor.

“Damm brats.” Mumbled Makarov, rubbing under his eyes, surprised there weren’t swollen bags underneath them.

He shifted the letter onto the new pile. Pulling at a new one and silently deciding a beer sounded like heaven at this point.

He was only five letters in.

The sixth in that list happened to address Erza Scarlet.

And as he read the letter, problematic was probably one of the best ways to describe Erza.

Makarov felt pity for the young girl. Clearly so unused to the ins and outs of normal life when she arrived, missing a whole eye and diving right into guild work after purchasing clothes that weren’t tattered rags.

But she was good. An efficient mage who was so stubborn it could be a problem, holding Fairy Tail’s best interests at heart and was ultimately a great candidate to one day take over work as the guild’s master.

With some work, of course. 

Erza was still destructive at times, had unconventional methods of questioning people (beating up innocent bystanders for answers), was highly antisocial and struggled to settle into the fun of the guild at times.

And her rivalry with Mira.

Those two had cost him _heaps_ of jewels with their fights.

Makarov shook his head, placing the letter of complaints along with the others and leaning back in his chair. Stretching out the ageing bones of his back.

“Time for a beer-“

SLAM!

-

-

-

Or not.

“Gildarts?”

Makarov was lost. 

Gildarts was back a whole year to early and had burst into his office as if running from a mob.

And… he had a kid.

_Fantastic._

Now that he was no longer under the barrage of questions, Gildarts managed to recompose himself. Clearing his throat and standing up straight, staring into the master’s questioning eyes.

“Uh… I’m back a bit earlier.” 

Makarov’s expression sagged. “Yeah, I can see that.” He said dryly. “Either way, there’s no problem in you coming back earlier than intended. I’m just curious as to the why.”

Gildarts nodded. That was understandable.

“I was passing up through York, stopped for a night and heard some chatter the next day which managed to lead me into a situation that dragged me back here.” Gildarts explained shortly.

Makarov raised a brow. “Are you talking about-“

“-a new guild member, yes.”

The master’s eyes lit up.

“As surprising as that sounds, I’m glad! Fairy Tail always welcomes new recruits.” Makarov exclaimed, happily pushing the papers to the side, giving of a warm and welcome Impression.

Natsu silently furrowed his brows.

“Good.” The ace stepped to the side. “Because this here is Natsu. The- hopefully- new addition to Fairy Tail.” Gildarts said, the young teen just about registering the introductions and giving the master a finger salute.

“Hey…” He greeted awkwardly.

Makarov didn’t seem to mind.

“You nervous, brat?” He asked with a grin.

“Not exactly, no.” Natsu replied, waving a hand, his brows still furrowed and his eyes unfocused.

“If that’s the case, then let’s get you your guild mark and make you an official member! Then we’ll see about getting you on your first job.” Makarov said, hopping down from his chair to reveal his much smaller stature.

Gildarts took a glance down at Natsu. Noticing his unfocused state and wondering if Makarov had too, only the old Master was just choosing to ignore it and hope to take the young teen’s mind off it.

“Now tell me; did you introduce Natsu to the rest of the guild?” Makarov asked Gildarts.

Gildarts chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I may have panicked and rushed upstairs when the others started asking if he was my kid.”

Makarov began laughing along with him. He could easily envision that being the first question on the guild’s mind. “I don’t think rushing upstairs in a panic helped anything.”

Gildarts sighed, fiddling with the material of his cloak. 

“Too curios for their own good.” He joked, before turning on his heel and Patting Natsu on the shoulder. “Anyway! Let’s get you on your first job. I’ve got my own to get back to after all.”

Natsu’s eyes refocused. Images of a slain beast and a tall figure playing on his mind, words and phrases repeating in his head, never forgotten since he was a little boy.

And specifically, _him…_

The words escaped him before he could stop them.

“You’re nothing like him…”

Gildarts’ outstretched hand came to stop. Looking back over his shoulder with brows furrowed in worry.

That tone was very familiar…

“What was that, lad?” Makarov asked, the words inaudible but the tone clear.

He’d never heard such uncontrolled anger in one’s voice.

“He said you were similar… that all of Fairy Tail were the same…” Natsu spoke again. His words clearer than before, anger starting to seep into his tone.

Makarov raised his brows. Looking over to Gildarts, the ace’s gaze locked solely on Natsu.

The master took a cautious step forward.

“Who are you talking about Natsu?”

The boy’s reply was filled with a stinging venom. His voice full of guttural anger that had wallowed for years, crafted into one fiery ball of sadness, despair and pure hatred that fuelled his entire existence.

One full name…

_“Precht Gaebolg…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this wasn’t the best piece of writing I’ve ever come out with. Dialogue is still a struggle for me, but I hope to get better as I go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Gildarts has always just been the “really strong character that disappears for years” to me. His development is... meh. He always came across as an exceptionally gifted mage, but kind of a shitty human, with the way he drinks, fucks and dips all the time.


End file.
